


Put On The Red Light

by KikiJ



Series: Once More With Feeling [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ
Summary: Grantaire has had a booming career since Hadestown. Eponine's getting the gang back together once more to do Moulin Rouge! about three years later.Unsurprisingly, Enjolras has some gripes with certain plot points that make being on set a constant push and pull. Hey, at least his marriage isn't in shambles this time around!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Once More With Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Put On The Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> also known as Musical AU 2: Moulin Rouge! Boogaloo. This is much lighter in tone than Hadestown because I wrote it, not Mostgeckcellent, who is an angst gremlin and a lovely person <3

“Enjolras, put your heart into it, for God’s sake,” Eponine all but snaps at him, and he huffs loudly.

“I apologize, I just- the lyrics are so _regressive._ ” Enjolras purses his lips, and Eponine pinches a brow. To the side, Grantaire is smirking, wide and Cheshire. “The insinuation that sex work is inherently wrong is abhorrent.”

“Yes, I am well aware. However, no matter of tweaking is going to change the meaning of the song, Enjolras. We’ve been over this.”

“I know!”

“Then suck it _up_ and do your job.”

Enjolras sighs and centers himself. The dancers and players around him all withhold their own sighs as someone moves to restart the recorded music they’re singing and dancing to. This conversation is not a new one.

Enjolras makes it, once again, to “Walk these streets for money; You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right,” before Eponine stops them again.

This time, everyone heaves a collective sigh.

“Look, Enjolras, the look of distaste on your face _can_ work but you simply cannot sound so _angry_.”

“It’s a horrible lyric,” Enjolras bites back.

“It’s a _huge_ aspect of this show,” Eponine snaps. “You know what? Everyone, take five. Except Enjolras.”

There’s a quiet chorus of “oohs”, lead primarily by Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Montparnasse, then a couple snickers.

“Oh, come on, we aren’t twelve,” Eponine says.

Everyone shuffles out, except Grantaire, who lingers at the edge of the stage. 

“Look, Enjolras, I understand you find it morally objectionable. But I will not change this song, or the undertones of the show. If you can’t be professional, I suggest you tell me right now. I’m tired of having this fight.”

Enjolras breathes in slowly and Grantaire holds his own breath for an entirely different reason. “I can be a professional,” Enjolras starts off quickly, and Eponine hums, “I just-“

“Eh bep bep,” Eponine holds up a finger. “No buts. Let me ask you something. You have watched Moulin Rouge! before, have you not?”

Enjolras bites his tongue before answering, “Yes.”

“Then you knew the content of the story before you _voluntarily_ joined this production?”

“Yes.”

“Then leave your personal gripes about the subject matter _off_ my stage, so help me God. I know it’s a messy musical. I know it’s politically insensitive, at times- but this story is timeless and fantastical, and addressing the political issues is besides the point.”

Grantaire holds back a snort and watches as Enjolras physically fights himself not to say something.

“The question is, can you deal with this, Enjolras? It will not reflect poorly on you if you honestly can’t, but I need to know _now_.”

Enjolras heaves a somewhat giant sigh and looks over to Grantaire, who has slowly edged closer to them. He reaches out and Grantaire puts an arm around him wordlessly.

“I can.”

“Are you certain?” Eponine asks.

“Yes,” Enjolras confirms. “I will leave my misgivings for directly before and after practice, but off the stage.”

“Good,” Eponine nods her head, then she shakes it slightly, glancing between them. “Why _did_ you agree to take a primary role in a musical you hate?”

“I don’t- I mean, it’s- I don’t _hate_ it.”

“Babe, you kind of hate it,” Grantaire says with a scrunch of his nose.

Enjolras purses his lips and glances at Grantaire. Grantaire _knows_ the reason Enjolras took the role- because he gets to play opposite to his husband. And while their marriage has been going much better than it had the last time they acted together, as of late they have both gotten very busy again. Grantaire was elated to be offered the role of Satine, and Enjolras auditioned to play Christian so they might spend more time together.

He’s not exactly sure if he should tell the director of the musical that he’s only here so he can hang out with his husband and their friends, though. Enjolras sighs one last time.

“I just… I like a lot of the music?” Enjolras offers. Eponine stares at him. “And, well, you know. Grantaire is playing the lead. Courfeyrac and Combeferre are playing big roles, as well. I haven’t been in anything in a while, so, y’know,” he shrugs. Eponine gives him a weak glare.

“So you’re here because your husband is here?”

“Well…”

“Whatever. Just, like I said, keep your complaining off the stage and out of practice time. Listen to my notes, rant to your heart’s desire _to_ your husband on your own damn time, and do your best.”

“I always do my best,” Enjolras asserts. Eponine nods firmly.

At the back of the room, Courfeyrac is poking his head through the door not-so-subtly. Eponine waves him in, and people slowly start to trickle back to the stage so they can continue running through _El Tango De Roxanne._

They manage to get through the entire rendition this time, much to Eponine’s surprise. Enjolras manages the lines he dislikes just fine, and he plays through the heartbreak exceptionally well.

In the middle of the song, Grantaire crosses the stage slowly with his eyes on Montparnasse, taking his hand and being led away by the Duke.

After Enjolras pleads that Satine is free to leave him, just don’t deceive him, he moves off to the side as they transition directly into the next scene.

It starts off well, but there is another hiccup shortly.

Montparnasse yells at Grantaire, and Grantaire plays the frightened lover well. Montparnasse (the Duke) demands that Satine reject the boy, _shatter_ him, break his heart. 

Enjolras enters again, and quietly asks Satine to fly away with him instead.

The hiccup happens when Grantaire turns to Enjolras and starts to say, “You mean nothing to me. I feel nothing for you. You _are_ nothing.”

He makes it halfway through before he breathes in sharply and tries not to laugh, then puts his hands on Enjolras’ cheeks.

“Grantaire!”

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire says quickly, chuckling, and Enjolras shakes his head. “He just looks so _sad._ ”

“He’s _supposed_ to look sad, you’re breaking his heart!” Eponine says, exasperated. “One might think it concerning that’s so funny to you,” Eponine mutters, and Grantaire just laughs again.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire repeats, biting back his smile. Enjolras just stares at him. “I just- he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. It is both funny, and tragic,” Grantaire muses, pressing his thumbs below Enjolras’ eyes.

“I’m not going to _cry_ ,” Enjolras insists, sounding almost offended.

“I know I’m laughing but please, it _is_ a little difficult to tell my husband he means nothing to me,” Grantaire says, loudly, towards Eponine.

“Well, we all know that’s blatantly untrue- you, and I quote, ‘wish to worship the ground he walks on’,” Montparnasse snorts.

“Um, this is getting a bit personal,” Enjolras cuts in.

“I agree,” Eponine says. “But why would I be surprised? I did make the _decision_ to cast a real-life couple in my production once again, for reasons we may never understand. There may be something to said about authenticity but, still. Grantaire, get it together. Enjolras, your heartbroken energy is perfect,” Eponine clears her throat. “Now, Montparnasse, take it from- ‘Christian, what an unexpected pleasure’, please. Places.”

Grantaire sits back down on the bench standing in for the grand lounge chair that will eventually be brought in. Enjolras – Christian informs the Duke he is here for Satine, declares his love for her, asks her to fly away. She stands up, once again, and tells him he’s embarrassing.

“You mean nothing to me. I feel nothing for you. You are nothing,” Grantaire says again, this time keeping his voice and face level as Enjolras’ lip wobbles just a touch. “ _Nothing_ ,” Grantaire snaps his fingers. 

Enjolras nods, and swallows, then moves slowly away. As soon as he steps past, Grantaire’s face starts to crumble, slowly and then all at once, as Enjolras leaves, defeated.

They cut the scene just after Montparnasse kisses Grantaire on the cheek and asserts, “You are mine.”, planning to take a true break before Enjolras sings _Crazy Rolling_. 

The second they break, Grantaire lets out a laugh again and Eponine shakes her head. At least he was able to hold it in.

The next thing Grantaire does is go over to his husband and take his hands, and Enjolras fixes him with a small smile. Grantaire moves close to him and presses a brief kiss to his lips, knowing Enjolras will yell at him if he’s overly affectionate in their workplace, as unprofessional as they do tend to be.

“Good job with _Roxane_ ,” Grantaire says, voice teasing, and Enjolras nods, squeezing his hands.

“You and Montparnasse have been doing exceptionally well with the toxic dynamic between Satine and the Duke,” Enjolras says.

“Thanks,” Grantaire smirks. “Just so we’re clear- you mean everything to me.”

“Lover, I know,” Enjolras breathes in a little laugh. They’ve taken to calling each other _lover_ after their time in _Hadestown_ , and the impact it had on mending what had broken so badly in their marriage.

“Okay,” Grantaire says, soft. “So long as you know.”

“I do,” Enjolras assures him. Grantaire slowly lets go of his hands, glancing at the front of the stage. “Hey? I love you, R.” Enjolras tells him.

Grantaire looks back at him with a smile, and brightly says, “I know.”


End file.
